Defy Me Not
by sangowannabe-2008
Summary: I left you without you knowing. Leaving only my old cross for you. After over thirteen years I come back only to fid out I am to be hunted. To protect me you chose to stay as far from me as you can. [AmonxRobin]
1. Chapter One

This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as my other friends did.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a dark night. A young girl with blond hair and cold auburn eyes stood in the middle of the park. She just wandered around not caring where she was going as long as she found what she was looking for. Her cold, emotionless, eyes scanning every corner of the empty park.  
  
Every night you could barely see her wandering around. She was always wearing a black sweater and black pants. The only part of her that really stuck out from the rest of her form was her blond hair. Nobody knew why she was always there. Nobody knew what she was looking for.  
  
Out from the shadows came another female figure wearing all black. She was older than the other one and also had blond hair. Her once joyful eyes full of sadness and depression. Around her neck she use to where a red pendant now replaced by an old cross.  
  
The younger girl looked up at the older one. A small glint of hope passing through her eyes before they turned emotionless again. The older one gave a small shake of her head telling she had not found what they were looking for. The younger what looked down disappointed they still had not found him.  
  
The older one embraced the small one in a short hug before releasing her. Then she motioned for her to follow. Together they walked out of the park. The younger one turned to look at the park once more before she started following the older one again.  
  
Hidden behind a tree stood a male figure dressed in black. His cold black auburn eyes watching the two leave the park. Hidden in the shadows he watched the older one until she was out of sight. He turned and walked in the opposite direction of the two girls with the shadows devouring him.  
  
Robin awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sat up in her bed with her black dress still on. After she got home tonight from the park she didn't feel like changing. Her and her daughter spent another exhausting night looking for Amon and they hadn't found him. She clicked open her still ringing phone to answer.  
  
"Hello Michael," said Robin sheepishly.  
  
"Robin, you and Amelia better get over here quickly. I found out who your next target is and trust me neither of you are going to like it," said Michael.  
  
"Alright we will be right over," said Robin before she hung up.  
  
Robin got up from her bed almost stumbling over the nightstand by her bed. She walked over to her daughter's room across the hall. Amelia was still a sleep wearing her same clothes except she took off her black sweater leaving her in her pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. To anyone who knew Amon they would say that Amelia was more like him than her.  
  
Amelia was only 13 the youngest hunter that STN-J had since her. She was always serious about her work and hardly ever smiled. Her eyes were all you needed to tell she was Amon's daughter. Her eyes were cold and emotionless like his hardly ever showing any type of emotions.  
  
Robin was 17 when she had Amelia. Amon left a couple of weeks before. Nobody knew why he left. The only thing he left was his old cross. Amelia had to grow up without a father. All of her life she had hated him without even knowing him. She wouldn't show it but she didn't mean to hate him it just hurt her not knowing who her father was.  
  
Robin walked away from the door. She thought maybe it would be better if she went be herself. She had to ask Michael if he had heard anything about Amon. She grabbed her jacket off the stable before she walked out into the night.  
  
Michael waited for the two young hunters. He knew that their target wasn't going to be an easy one. This time it was going to be personal for Robin.  
  
The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head around to see Robin walk through the door. He didn't see Amelia with her anywhere. He stood up and walked to where Robin stood.  
  
"Why isn't Amelia with you?" asked Michael.  
  
"I didn't ask her to come. I had to ask you if you heard anything about Amon?" asked Robin.  
  
"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Your next target is Amon," said Michael walking back to his computer.  
  
Robin just stood there for a second before walking over to where Michael just sat down. He typed something into his computer. A profile came onto the screen a pictured of Amon and a description of him was on it. Robin just stood wide eyed behind Michael. Michael turned his head to look at Robin. She looked down at him before standing straight again.  
  
"Will hunt Amon by myself. Don't tell Amelia about this," said Robin.  
  
"I won't. Just be careful Robin. We don't know if Amon can pose a threat or not," said Michael.  
  
Robin gave a short nod before turning and walking away. She just wondered around her feet taking her wherever they pleased. She stopped in front of the lake in the park. She use to come here everyday when she was sad. She didn't know why her feet had taken her here but she didn't care. She just looked down at the calm water with the only noise being the night owls.  
  
She felt a strong hand gently rest on her shoulder. She turned around to look into a pair of auburn eyes. She couldn't believe that he was back.  
  
"Amon," whispered Robin.  
  
There is the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little short. Please review to let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm on a roll to update all the stories I haven't updated. Here is the next chapter to Defy Me Not. Enjoy.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter Two 

She felt a strong hand gently rest on her shoulder. She turned around to look into a pair of auburn eyes. She couldn't believe that he was back.

"Amon," whispered Robin.

That was the only thing she could say before he crushed his mouth to hers. Robin couldn't help but melt into his kiss. She so long waited for this to happen again. Amon was the first to break away for some air.

"I'm glad to see you are alright," said Amon.

"Why did you come back? Do you know you are to be hunted?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I know but I couldn't live without seeing you again," said Amon.

"Things are different now Amon. I have a daughter and she is yours," said Robin.

"I know I saw you two patrolling the park earlier. I want to meet her," said Amon.

"I don't think that is a good idea. She grew up without you. She has told me countless times that she hated you and she hopes you never come back," said Robin.

"She has said this," said Amon in shock.

"Yes, she has. I don't think she will think twice about hunting you. I think it will be better if you leave right now," said Robin.

"I can't leave. Not without you and my daughter," said Amon.

"You have to. If I get caught helping you I will be hunted also," said Robin.

"I will leave for right now. I will be back to see you again," said Amon giving Robin one final kiss before running off.

Amon wasn't able to go very far before his path was blocked by a wall of fire. He turned around looking at Robin. She was standing behind him with the same shocked expression on her face.

"You were suppose to hunt him down mother not let him escape," said a female voice.

"Amelia, what are you doing here. I left you at home sleeping," said Robin in shock.

"I saw you come into my room. I followed you all the way to the STN-J. When I heard we were to hunt down my father I was happy. When I noticed you weren't coming home I continued to follow you. Looks like my following paid off. This will be one more witch I hunted down," said Amelia.

"No, this one I will not let you hunt your own father," said Robin.

"He deserves this. He left us for no reason. He deserves to be hunted," said Amelia rage taking over her.

"I didn't leave you for no reason. I love your mother. I left as soon as I heard she was pregnant. I left to protect both you and her," said Amon.

"You're a liar! You don't care about us. You just only think of your self," said Amelia.

"I would never do something like that. I love both of you," said Amon starting to walk toward the enraged girl.

"If you love us so much. Why didn't you just stay? Even if it would have caused us our lives. I needed somebody else to love not just my mother. I needed a father to take care of me. The way my mother talked about you I thought you were a good father. When I got older I started to hate you. I found out you were never coming back. So I dedicated my life to finding you and hunting you down. Now you show up and I really do have to hunt you. All I want to do though is be a normal family with a mother and a father," said Amelia tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Shh. It is okay now. As soon as every thing cools down I will be back and we will be a normal family again," said Amon embracing the crying teen.

"Really?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, I will come back," said Amon.

"Go then but remember you promised to come back. If you don't I will hunt you down," said Amelia pulling away from him.

"Bye," said Amon before running off into the night.

"Lets go home now Amelia," said Robin.

"Do you really think he will come back?" asked Amelia.

"I think he will," said Robin smiling down at her daughter.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

There is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember review.


End file.
